Lack of adequate shading of windows, both in buildings and motor homes can lead to damage of interior furnishings due to sun exposure and limited personal privacy.
Current state of the art solutions for providing shaded curtains are limited in their applications for a variety of reasons. Most windows shading solutions require installation of hardware into the window framing, which generally requires invasive measures such as drilling holes and/or driving screws into the window frame, thereby causing permanent damage to the surrounding structure. In some situations, such as for example college student dormitories, the walls and windows are often made of cylinder blocks, which are difficult or impossible to drive hardware, such as screws, into. Moreover, curtain rods are generally of a single length, therefore precise measurements must be taken prior to purchasing a specific length of curtain and rod.
The present teachings address these issues and provide a better solution than current, state of the art solutions provide, as will now be disclosed.